1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of construction. In particular, the invention consists of a device and method for improved compaction of asphalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Asphalt is a material well-known in the construction industry used to create a surface for supporting vehicles. In this capacity, asphalt is often used to create both parking lots and roads. However, the application of asphalt requires many disparate steps to ensure that the finished surface is both smooth and durable.
In order to properly apply asphalt, it is necessary that the asphalt be deposited on the intended surface after it has been heated to a high temperature, producing a pliable and workable material. The required temperature for application may vary based on ambient environmental conditions, the intended use of the product, and local regulations. Those skilled in the art of applying asphalt can readily ascertain the appropriate application temperature.
Once asphalt has been applied, it must be compacted to increase its cohesiveness, to prevent water seepage, and to resist cracking and splitting due to use and changes in its ambient environment. Many methods of compacting asphalt are well known in the art. For example, one method entails the use of large heavy rollers to exert force on the asphalt. However, these rollers not only produce force normal to the surface, but also tend to push the asphalt in front of the roller, forming a ridge or wave of semi-fluid material. In order to reduce this effect, some applications involve rolling newly applied asphalt once or twice and then waiting an extended period of time before rolling the material again. This waiting period extends the time needed to finish the application of the asphalt. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a means for compacting asphalt that reduces or eliminates the wait period inherent in the use of large rollers.
Another method of asphalt compaction entails utilizing a vibrating plate. This plate is often first pushed over the seams of the newly applied asphalt to seal the material where it meets asphalt that has been previously applied. This is especially useful when the asphalt application is for a patch or repair of previously applied asphalt. Once the edges of the new application has been sealed, the vibrating plate is then passed over the rest of the new application, applying a normal force that increases the cohesiveness and seals the asphalt. Using a vibrating plate eliminates the formation of the pressure ridge encountered when using heavy rollers. Accordingly, waiting periods may not be required between passes using a vibrating plate. However, traditional vibrating plates do not produce compaction levels equivalent to those produced by heavy rollers. This results in most asphalt applications either exclusively using heavy rollers with their corresponding wait periods or first using a vibrating plate followed by the use of a heavy roller. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a device that can produce compaction levels equivalent to those produced by heavy rollers without the associated wait periods and without requiring multiple pieces of equipment.